


Five Minutes

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: *Previously known as All I Need*“What?” Ren asked.Leaning towards Ren, he buried himself in Ren’s shoulder as he whispered.“Just thinking about how lucky I am.”





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> "I should stop writing shuake haha" I said as I opened the word doc
> 
> "Seriously lol let's switch while we still can" I said halfway through this fic
> 
> Well it's out of my hands now.
> 
> also i had to put in b99 references because i live for that tv show and these last few days have been a rollercoaster.
> 
> Song is "Five Minutes" by Her.

__

_All I need is five minutes, if you can see the signs  
All I need is five minutes, if you read between the lines_

“And yet, I’m here again.” Akechi laughed as a small sigh escaped his lips.

“Of course, I’m irresistible.” Ren winked and sat beside him. “And because Boss doesn’t know.”

“Actually, I have a feeling he has his suspicions.” The other man shook his head.

“If you’re implying he has some sort of CCTV set up here, I’m going to have to ask him for one.”

“…I don’t like where this is going.”

“I mean if sex tapes aren’t your thing…”

“Ren.” He chided.

“But…” Ren whined.

“No matter what I say this, is going to bite me in the ass isn’t it...” Akechi sighed once again.

“This is _definitely_ going to bite me in the ass, title of your sex tape.” He snickered.

“…This was a mistake.”

“This was a mistake, also title of your sex tape.”

“…I hope so.” Akechi glared at Ren, who waved his hands.

“Alright, alright, I’m done... Don’t wanna finish too early.”

“I’m done, I finished too early, title of your sex tape…?” He retorted, a wide grin now on his face.

Taken aback by the response, Ren dramatically put a hand on his chest, feigning pain.

“How dare you.”

Akechi chuckled, obviously pleased that he had managed to turn the tables for once.

“Well, as long as you’re happy, I guess.” Leaning by the counter, Ren put a hand on his chin and smiled. He then turned to look at his watch and mumbled something about coffee being done, turning his attention away from Akechi.

Quickly leaving the chair, Ren walked behind the counter and prepared a cup.

__

_One for the eyes and one for the voices  
One for the touch, one for the soft grin_

Akechi reached out to hold Ren’s cheeks, quietly watching his face as the soft, crisp breeze of a serene midnight veils the both of them through the half open window.

“Your cheeks are cold.”

Running his fingertips over the edges of curly black hair, Akechi gazed affectionately towards the fond and comforting black eyes.  
Ren smiled, and then reached for Akechi’s hand. He leaned his head towards the now intertwined fingers.

Just like waves that were rolling in, where they were each as strong and as bold as the last, Akechi could feel affection blossom in his heart.

Just like a raft in the middle of the ocean, where every ripple takes him to where the seas beckon, Akechi could feel himself being swayed by every little thing that Ren does.

“My boyfriend hasn’t been around most nights. Isn’t that terrible?” Ren smiled, planting a kiss on Akechi’s hand.

“I could maybe fathom why, perhaps it’s all the stupid jokes that you make.”

“Knock knock.” He said in a singsong tone.

“I’m not going to fall for that.” Akechi pulled his hands back, but before he could do anything Ren had moved from the side of the bed to push Akechi onto his back, planting a quick kiss on Akechi’s lips.

“But you fell for me.”

__

__

__

_And then the kisses  
And then the kisses_

Ren pressed his lips onto Akechi’s chest, languidly tracing a finger across his chest as the other man shivered.

“Ren…” He gasped, gripping the sheets under them as Ren dragged his fingers down to the other man’s hips and went lower, and lower. Eventually reaching Akechi’s now loose pants, Ren pulled them down and started leaving butterfly kisses on his stomach.

Akechi opens his eyes for just a moment, and he could see that there’s a wanton gleam somewhere in the usually soft and affectionate eyes. Those same eyes are now unchaste orbs seeking pleasure, glazed with a sense of longing and lust that was more than obvious as Ren moved to kiss Akechi’s lips once again.

For Akechi, there was something that he could not quite point out – there was something so enticing, something so charming about the tender kisses that Ren loves to let linger on his lips that he yearns for as he whispers, as he begs for more.

Just as Ren was about to pull away, Akechi used both his hands to keep him there. He reciprocated, but this time he was leading the kiss. He prodded in between Ren’s lips, begging for entrance and Ren happily obliged.

But soon enough, Akechi lost control. Ren’s hand gripped his member and once again, Ren managed to take the lead.

__

_All I need is five minutes, like a butterfly effect, one hit of a cigarette, mistakes you don’t regret_

“Akechi…” Ren moaned, his thrusts growing faster by the minute.

With bated breath, Akechi tried to respond by calling out his name. But the only voice that would come out were moans and whimpers, and he could only mouth the Ren’s name as he started to dig his nails onto his partner’s back. 

“Fuck,” Ren swore. “You’re so good, you’re too good for me…”

Akechi could feel more blood rush to his face, probably growing redder, if at all possible. He would always feel his climax grow closer whenever Ren started praising him in any way, in any form.

“Not… Not now…” He hoarsely whispered, trying to hold on.  
He wanted this moment to last for as long as he can humanly manage.  
Though he would not admit it to Ren, he would admit to himself that he finds himself looking forward to nights like these.  
Nothing but euphoria and pleasure, no silent moments where he would have to find himself in an impasse because his thoughts and his heart were battling it out.

“I love you so much.”

Akechi felt a familiar feeling was building up inside him, and he let out a loud moan.

“I love you.”

__

__

_All I need is five minutes, like a drug’s side effects, like a ride on a rocket, the love you don’t suspect_

“What?” Akechi asked, turning to his side to face Ren.

His lips curved into a smile, and he reached out to pet Akechi’s head.

“…What?” He asked again, slowly, but hesitation was more evident in his tone.

“Nothing.”

Akechi pursed his lips, and sighed.

“Fine.”

“You sound pissed. How could you... After all I’ve given you?” Ren cooed. “There’s only one way to deal with this…”

“Do tell.” Akechi let out a choppy laugh.

“I’m withdrawing sex.”

“I’ve lived without it.”

“I’m not making you coffee anymore.”

“I can ask Boss to.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Goro Akechi?” Ren decided to sit up and feign shock as he leaned away.

Akechi laughed, and he sat up as well.

“I’m simply starting to enjoy the sight of a Ren Amamiya who had the tables turned on him.”

“But I miss the Akechi who would sigh and bluff about leaving me.”

Ren leaned towards Akechi and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. Though as he pulled away, the other man did not reciprocate, and simply smiled.

“What?” Ren asked.

Leaning towards Ren, he buried himself in Ren’s shoulder as he whispered.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

__

__

_All I need is five minutes_

**Author's Note:**

> it's mother's day in straya.
> 
> sorry mom.
> 
> idk where my beta readers went we're back to no beta we die like men
> 
> also stop calling me out for being Colors trash I just really like their channel okay


End file.
